I Love You
by Twilight Smash
Summary: Aki is afraid to say those three words to Yusei. She thinks about why she can't say it and what led to her loving him. Aki x Yusei Faithshipping one shot. Please read and review.


Disclaimer: **If I owned Yu Gi Oh 5D Yusei and Aki would have gotten together by now.**

**AN: **Hello everyone this is Twilight Smash again with a new fic this time in the Yu Gi Oh 5D section, this will be my first Yu Gi Oh 5D. Enjoy! Also this will be a Yusei x Aki one shot told in Aki point of view.

**

* * *

**

I Love You

_I love you_

_Three simple words, so why are they so hard to say to you?_

_In private I can say those words a million times, over and over again but when even the thought of you comes into my mind I get tongue tied like a school girl telling her crush she likes him._

_Is it because I don't feel that way I only think I do?_

_No, I know I love you, I knew it the first time I saw you in the Daimon Area. I didn't run because of your mark that just what I told myself at first, I ran because of the strange emotion that I felt when I saw you. But at the Fortune Cup I knew that it was love that I felt for you, you even called me beautiful. Even though it looked like I enjoyed seeing you in pain inside it was breaking my heart, not just because you were in pain but because I was the one doing it but I only did it because I thought I didn't deserved love especially from someone like you, but you still tried to help me, the way your Stardust Dragon held my dragon was as if your soul held mine._

_The next time I saw you I was lying in a hospital bed, I was so happy that I got to see you again but the moment was destroyed when I saw my parents. I remember what they had done to me, then the memory of Divine falling into the abyss of the Arcadia Movement came crashing into my mind, I remember what love had done for me it just brought me hurt and hatred and I couldn't bear the same thing happening, someone else who I love hating me or worse hurting me by leaving me so that's why I challenged you to an duel not because I wanted no one to have an place but to get rid of the person who made my heart feel the emotion that I had shut down years ago. Despite my protest you still tried to help me, you said you would never give up on me and as soon it escaped your lips my heart was yours._

_No matter what it was you always tried to save me, I remember hearing your voice after Divine had hypnotized back into my Black Rose persona, and you broke me out the trance and finally destroyed the "Black Rose Witch" that resided in me. _

_As think of our memories together another one comes to mind when the roles where reverse where I was the one who had to save you. I was so afraid that you were hurt or worse… I can't think about that because it would tear my heart in two if I let my mind go back to what I was think that day, I was so angry that Crow and Jack was taking your disappearance so lightly but I knew something was wrong. I remember the feeling being on your D-Wheel, I know I threatened if something happen to me while on your D-Wheel but it was just an empty threat to tell the truth I loved being on it because I had a chance to be close to you and see why you loved riding on it. I have to admitted that when I found out that the duelist was a female I was jealous because she connected to you on a level that I could not imagine, so that was my main reason why I became a D-Wheeler so I could be closer to you, so I could share the same thing you love._

_You worked so hard with me even taking time out of your own schedule to build me my own Runner. I didn't give up after all the times I messed up because I wanted to have the same connection Sherry had with you, when ever I crashed I looked back at you and the twins and I swore that I saw fear in your eyes and something else that I hadn't seen before._

_I wonder, were you fearful for me getting hurt because I'm your friend or because I'm something more to you? No, I must have imagined that, just one too many crashes and landing on the head because it's impossible that you would see me more then a friend. But I do remember when I had passed the tryout the pride in your eyes made my heart flutter like a hummingbird wings. Your help didn't stop there when I couldn't get the turn back move you went out of your way to help me. I have to admit when we went skating to help my balance and I fell into you I wasn't blushing because I didn't know how to skate but because I was close to you enough I could feel your heartbeat with your strong arms holding me that was the best feeling in the world I had to make sure not to faint because of it. I didn't care that I had to be helped around the ring like a child you held my hands the whole time and I felt like I was on Cloud 9. After I had received my license you welcomed to the world of speed and when our hands touched it was unreal and I looked into your eyes and saw the same thing I had saw in them a while ago._

_Maybe I'm just being hopeful about that look and your actions, maybe you only see me as a friend or a sister. I have to say the day you pulled Leo away from me you almost looked angry, that sparked my heart that maybe you do feel the same way._

_Even if you do feel the same way my fear is holding me back from telling you because I fear that I'm taking your actions out of context. I've been feeling these feelings for so long but I don't know why my heart is telling me to go after my dream of telling you how I feel, in front of everyone in your garage while you tinker away at your D-Wheel._

_You always have been the one to catch me when I fall so I'm hoping that you would catch me again when I say those three little words that I have been longing to say forever._

"I Love You Yusei"

"_Follow the tugs that come from the heart._

_I think that everyone gets these gentle urges and should listen to them._

_Even if they sound absolutely insane, they may be worth going with."_

_-Victoria Moran_

* * *

Ok I think that could have turned out better, I like the beginning but I'm not a fan of the ending but right now I have no idea how to change it. : P

Good, Bad, Terrific, Sucked? Please read and review but no flames.

Until next time! ;)


End file.
